Origin of the Forbidden Machina
by Reploid the Echidna
Summary: Vegnagun survived its battle against the Gullwings and reanimates Sin. After a brief battle, the Gullwings go to Yevon to find out that Vegnagun was actually manufactured using technology from another world. SRWxFFX-2


So here's the thing. I own Super Robot Taisen for the GBA. And I've been watching a lot of the PS2 version clips on youtube so I decided why not make a crossover with Final Fantasy X-2. I think the plot is pretty good so now all I have to do is apply myself to actually finishing it. Here we go. Here is the first chapter of Origin of the Forbidden Machina.

&

Reborn Yet Not Alive

Sin. A fiend that was thought to have been born from the wrong doings of the people of Spira. It lives in the spirit form of Yu Yevon, a forsaken Fayth that possesses the body of a mortal to create Sin. Yevon had took it upon itself to rid Spira of Sin by using the power of the Fayth. The Fayth were god like figures which were worshiped by the Yevonites. The Fayth were the only ones who had the power to defeat Sin. The power of the Fayth was manipulated by chosen individuals who called them into a physical form which were known as Aeons. These chosen individuals were known as Summoners. A Summoner's purpose was to travel to temples that were scattered throughout Spira and pray that the Fayth lend their powers to the Summoners. Once all the Fayth had been collected the Summoner, along with her guardians, traveled to the ancient city of Zanarkand where they would collect the final Aeon. But once the final Aeon had been summoned and defeated Sin it would kill the Summoner. The soul of the final Aeon would be possessed by Yu Yevon and after the Calm ended, Sin would return and the Spiral of Death continued in an endless cycle.

The Al Bhed, an engineering race that lived in the desert, did not like the idea of what they believed to be a pointless sacrifice. They would often get into conflict with Yevon. The Al Bhed planned an organized attack against Sin on Mi'hen Highroad along with another group of forsaken Yevonites known as the Crusaders. A Maestor, high ranking Priest, of Yevon, by the name of Seymour had a secretive hand in the operation but it failed. A summoner by the name of Yuna took it upon herself to destroy Sin and bring peace and happiness to Spira. she battled Maestor Seymour who wanted to become Sin and rule Spira with the philosophy that if Spira were to remain eternally in peace then it should live, or rather not live, in an eternal state known as death. Yuna and her guardians defeated Maestor Seymour and Sin without the assistance of the final Aeon. But upon doing so she had destroyed the Fayth and with them, the one she loved disappeared.

Vegnagun, a machina weapon created by the engineers of Yevon. It is said that machina are forbidden in Yevon's teachings. But this weapon was made as an exception. Its soul purpose was to combat Sin. The weapon was unlike any other machina in Spira. It had grown a mind of its own and soon became too dangerous for anyone to pilot. In reaction to this, Yevon hid Vegnagun from the rest of Spira under Bevelle. keeping its existence a secret. There was one individual, Shuyin, who was able to pilot Vegnagun without flaw. His wished to steal Vegnagun in order to protect the one he loved. Just as the Al Bhed, Shuyin did not agree with the idea of a meaningless sacrifice. But his attempts failed as he and the one he loved had been shot down by Yevon. His spirit found no rest and he rose again in order to find his lover and get revenge on Spira for what they had done. The High Summoner Yuna along with her comrades battled Shuyin and Vegnagun and destroyed the great machina of Yevon. Vegnagun was no more.

&

The Calm had finally settled in. This time for good. Both Vegnagun and Sin were wiped from existence. The oneshe loved was back from the dead and she was happy with her new career in sphere hunting. She sat on the beach of Besaid Island with him laying down between her legs. The water moved back and forth and sandy shore. As it pushed on shore it touched the edge of her feet. Life couldn't get any better than this. He put his hand on her cheek which was softer than silk. She looked down at him.

"I love you," he said in his calm, warm voice.

"I love you," Yuna responded.

"Why don't we head back?" Tidus stood up and dusted his clothes off. He grabbed Yuna by the hand and pulled her up. He guided her back to Besaid Village to be greeted by another of Yuna's former guardians, Wakka.

"What have you two love birds been up to huh?" he asked folding his arms.

"We were just enjoying a little alone time at the beach," Tidus replied.

"Mmmm hmmm."

Yuna and Tidus entered Wakka's hut to be greeted by Lulu, Wakka's wife and mother to his child.

&

The emptiness of Spira's depths have many dangers. Some of Spira's most powerful fiends can be found their. But none are as fearful as the all powerful Vegnagun. Spira's creation against Sin. Though it lay in ruins the fiends dare not go near it. It seemed to still let off its dangerous aura. It felt as if there was still some life left in it.

A curios Malboro slithered through Spira's depths, lost. It had been separated from its mate in a battle against an Omega Weapon. The tenatacled, multi eyed beast pulled itself along the ground until it found itself in Vegnagun's territory. The hulking machina lay in pieces in the not so far distance. The Malboro did not have fear. It had fought against the most powerful of all fiends in the depths and it was not going to run at the sight of a ruins. The Malboro slithered on. It could here the wind echoing in the abyss below. This was not its concern. It merely wanted to claim its territory. The machina towered up before the fiend. It hissed and began to climb. The sound of metal sliding against metal echoed through the valley. The Malboro pointed six of its many eyes over its head to find that there was nobody there. Just a pile of wires and metals. The Malboro returned its eyes to their original position and continued on. Just then it felt something pierce one of its tentacles. The Malboro shrieked in agony as itw as pulled backwards. The Malboro continued struggling but it was too late. It had now been lifted off the ground by a living tentacle of wire and pulled into a slim crevice cracking its bones tearing its skin. But before it could fade into pyre flies the now dead Malboro undergone a transformation. Skin was being replaced by metal plating and the organic creature was no longer an organic creature. It had become the one thing the fiends of the depths had feared the most.

"ONLINE..."

&

This is Lieutenant Kyusoke," Kyusoke said into his comlink. "Ready to deploy Atleisen. Natcht"

"You're clear," came a staff's voice.

Kyusoke checked the stats of his mech. Cooling systems were at a reasonable level, he was full on ammunition. He was ready to face his opponent. The hatch to the great ship Hiryu, slowly dropped open. His opponent stood waiting for him on the hot desert sand.

"Do you think Kyusoke's ready for this?"Excellen asked in a worried tone. Accompanying her were her comrades, Bullet, Lamia, Ratsel and the Captain of the Hiryu herself, Captian Lefina.

"Don't know what to think," Ratsel put his hand on his chin. "Kyusoke's good but I'm not sure if he's ready enough to take on an opponent like him."

"Oh come on," Bullet's voice echoed through the room. "Kyusoke's the best there is. Even if it is against him."

"We'll just have to wait and see then."

Atleisen Natcht came to a hard landing. Upon impact the sand shot into the air to due its displacement. Kyusoke's opponent stood before. An opponent whose reputation was beyond that of legendary. Though this mech was much taller than his own it did not intimidate him.

"Kyusoke," his opponent called to him. It reached to its side and drew a sword and pointed it at him. "Are you ready?"

Alteisen's legs spread apart and it's right arm release it's deadliest weapon, the Revolver Stake. "Ready, Major."

Major Sanger looked through his viewing screen of his mech Diazanger. He positioned his mech to bring it's enormous sword over its head while the free hand came before him in a defensive stance. "I will grant you the opening shot."

"Bad move," Kyusoke whispered. With that he released the seal over a tab labeled THRUSTERS and slammed it down. "Alright! There isn't a single that I can't pierce with this."

Two hatches on Alteisen's back opened revealing a pair of oversized thrusters. They immediately activated pushing it through the air. Sanger's mech showed no signs of evasion. Kyusoke didn't care. The more his opponent DIDN'T move the more damage he would do upon making contact. Alteisen's right fist came over it's head as he drew closer. "You're in range!"

Alteisen's arm thrust forward and stabbed into Diazenger's torso. "Revolver,." Kyosuke looked into his screen when a sign saying READY popped up and a red button came out of his right arm rest. "Stake!"

He slammed down on a button. Alteisen thrust the titanium bullet from the cartage on the side of the stake into Diazenger, forming a dust cloud. The first bullet was released and Kyusoke slammed down on the button again releasing a second. Then again. Then again. And again. He released his last bullet and then pulled back Alteisen's arm and dropped the empty bullet shells and then pulled away from his opponent.

"What was that?" came Sanger's voice over the intercom. Kyosuke turned Alteisen around and a pair of yellow laser came from inside of the dust cloud. The beams burned the armor on the blue mech's shoulder. Kyusoke lost control of his mech and it dropped onto a knee.

"Kyusoke!" called Excellen. "Hang in there."

"Didn't I tell ya'," Ratsel responded. "The battles already started and already he's severely damaged. "

"Geez why do you have to be so negative," Bullet shouted. "Ky' has got this one in the bag."

Ratsel gave the hot headed blonde a smirk and then returned to viewing the battle at hand.

"C'mon Alt!" Kyusoke pulled and pulled on the steering mechanism of his mech trying to make it stand. The blue mech struggled onto its feet. Kyusoke noticed a blinking light coming from a screen indicating the severity of the damage he had taken. "From the looks of things it wouldn't be wise to use the Heavy Claymore. The right shoulder's in critical condition and it was from only one attack. What have I gotten myself into?"

Diazanger stood with its arms folded. "Kyusoke," Sanger called. "Don't tell me you are finished already."

Kyusoke clenched a fist in anger. Alteisen pointed its left arm forward. "Don't count on it! Autocannon."

Bullets fired from above Alteisen's fist. They were all deflected by an energy field. Kyusoke immediately stopped upon noticing this. This is exactly what he wanted. Alteisen's thrusters threw it forward and the horn on Alteisen's head took in a glow. Alteisen propelled itself off the ground and immediately ascended a descent distant above the ground. Kyusoke could see that Sanger was preparing for his next attack by bringing out his mech's Zanbakto. "Heat Horn!"

Alteisen suddenly dropped straight down. The power serging horn came crashing down and clashed with Diazanger's sword. Kyusoke saw the opening he was hoping for and Alteisen reached behind itself and pulled out a Zanbokto of his own. Without wasting any time Alteisen swung the sword around only to be blocked by Diazanger's free hand.

"Very good," Sanger complimented. "I am incapable of attacking or defending from your free hand. So now what do you do?"

Just then a red light flashed inside the cockpit. Kyusoke looked into the monitor. The radar indicated that there another mech on top of him. But how could that be, he thought. His mind was thrown back into the battle when his mech began to quake. Alteisen was sinking into the sand below. Kyousoke pushed Sanger away. And positioned his three barreled cannon directly below him. "AUTOCANNON!"

Kyusoke continued to let loose unaware if he was even hitting anyone. Alteisen continued to sink into the sand. Alteisen lifted a leg up. It didn't pull him completely out of the sand but it at least lifted its elevation. The radar began to blink at a faster pace. It was Diazanger. He was coming back. Alteisen lifted its Zanbokto and stabbed it into the sand. Kyusoke pressed his sword deeper and deeper into the sand hoping with no indication of making any contact.

"Boost Knuckle," echoed a voice. With that, a fist burst from out of the sand and though it did not hit Alteisen the shock caused it to fall backwards. The sinkhole faded.

"Boost Knuckle?" Bullet pulled himself closer to the window. "I didn't think HE was involved in this too."

Altesein stood back up. "So finally you show me where you were hiding," Kyusoke called. " Irmgult Kazhara."

A second fist, this time attached to an arm, pulled from beneath the surface. Following the arm came a torso and the rest of the body. This mech was also much taller than Altesein. It was the Type-1 Grungust in its original form."

"What's the matter Ky'?" the young pilot called from inside of his cockpit. "You're a much better pilot than this. You'd never let an opponent sneak up from behind OR underneath."

As much as Kyusoke hated to agree with Irmgult he knew it was true. He was one of the best pilots on the squad but he was no match for the Major and Irmgult combined. Or maybe was it because of the new Altesein Natcht model he had. He wasn't use to using a sword in battle. Altesien was a melee fighter rather than a sword fighter like the Diazanger or even Grungust models. Though the Grungust did use a sword, they are well balanced in mid, close and long range combat. Which is why two particular models, the Type 1 and Type 2, are given the ability to change form.

Altesien clutched its sword standing ready. Diazanger and the Type 1 Grungust together would be a nasty combination. A thought entered a Kyusoke's head. The Grungust models were all very were equipped and were built with heavy armor. Their speed is about thirty five percent faster when they changed into their Wing mode. But Kyusoke knew Irmgult to well and he knew that air combat and space combat were not his favorite. Most likely he would maintain the original mode or change into the Grun-Tank. Both modes were not very mobile so that would make him an easy target. Kyusoke knew exactly what to do. He looked back up to th screen indicating the damage he had suffered. Of course he still had damage on Alt's shoulder from Sanger's earlier attack. Though it would it be unwise to use it, the only way for Kyusoke's plan to work was if he used the Heavy Claymore. He would have to take the chance. Altesien's targeting system locked on to Irmgult's mech and Kyusoke pointed his gun arm at him. "I'll take you both on! AUTOCANNON!"

The gun fired a near endless amount of bullets they all made contact with Type 1's powerful armor. Kyusoke's assault wasn't over. Kyusoke slammed his fist on the thruster button an came in close with his Heat Horn activated. "TRUMP CARD!" he yelled.

Irmgult began to turn his slow mech hoping to avoid the attack but it was too late. The Heat Horn of the blue mech had already entered its side slightly lifting it. Altesien held Type 1 in a hanging position over itself and the two holsters on its shoulders opened.

"Smart move," Ratsel commented from behind his shades. "He's trying to get rid of his side dish quickly so he can focus on his main course. Though I'm not sure if it would be a good idea ot use his Claymore."

"That's right," Excellen remembered. "He doesn't know what the result of using it will do his Alt."

"Oh he knows alright," it was Captain Lefina who had remained silent along with Lamia the hole battle. "Kyusoke may be young and a bit absurb when it comes to battle strategies, but if there's one thing that I've learned since our battle against the Aerogators its that he always takes risk knowing the outcome."

"Don't worry everyone," Lamia had a cheerful gleam in her eye that came with a matching smile. "Trust in Kyusoke."

A bead of sweet slowly slithered down Bullet's blonde head. Lefina and Lamia went back to watching the battle.

The hatches on Altesien's shoulder opened and unleashes a barrage of titanium balls sprayed onto Irmgult's mech. Sparks danced around the inside of Type 1's cockpit. Irmgult struggled to regain control of his mech. The Heavy Claymore had finally stopped but theHeat Horn was still planted into Type 1's heavy armor. Altesien tilted its head forward letting it opponent fall and immediately jabbed his steak into its chest. Kyusoke ended his Trump Card by plating three bullets into Type 1 and emptied the magazine. Irmgult grunted inside his cockpit. "Nice job," he coughed out. "You did some pretty heavy to me with only one attack."

"It wasn't that hard," Kyusoke replied. He could see Sanger not too far away observing. "I know how you like to pilot."

Irmgult chuckled a little. Kyusoke looked at his mech's condition in the same screen from before. He was now unable to use the claymore. That would be fine.

"There was one thing you forgot."

"And what was that?" Kyusoke's attention was drawn back to Irmgult.

"Final Beam!"

A blast of energy erupted from Type 1's chest lifting Altesien off of its feet and into the air. Kyusoke yelped as if he could actually feel the pain his mech was suffering as he came crashing down onto the sand."

"Kyusoke!" Excellen shouted. She approached a computer panel and pressed a button to activate the communication system "That's enough. You've done enough for one day."

"No," Kyusoke shouted back. " I have to do this."

"But you're no match for the Major and Irmgult combined."

"I won't give up."

Altesien struggled to its feet. Kyusoke had no choice. It was now or never. After all, this was the only reason he had agreed to take part in this battle. "Release the limiter."

The screen indicating the damage displayed a message saying LIMITER RELEASED and showed four bars on a graph. The bars were stretched from the bottom to the top of the screen. Altesien's body glowed from the heavy surge of energy it was letting off. Kyusoke brought up the mech's targeting and aimed straight for Diazanger. Altesien lifted its sword over its head as the energy from its body pumped into the sword. The energy gave the sword a new look. The had grown much fatter and longer.

"Get ready Major," Kyusoke shouted and he activated the thrusters to his mech. Altesien was thrown forward holding onto its oversized sword.

"Well it's about time you showed your power to me," Sanger said as he too transformed his sword. He activated his mech's thrusters and came at Kyusoke. "Let us see if your so called training has paid off."

Kyusoke shouted from the adrenaline pumping through his body as his opponent came closer with every passing second. His excitement was soon cut off by a red flashing light in his cockpit. A feminine voice repeated the words WARNING! ENERGY OVERLOAD continuously. Sparks flew from inside Alteisen and Kyusoke began to lose control. The thrusters immediatly shut off and Altesien slid along the sand. Kyusoke was thrown around from the heavy impact. Sanger however was not slowing down. "Too bad for you!" he shouted. "This is how its really done."

Diazanger came slashing through Altesien Natcht resulting in an enormous explosion. once the smoke cleared Diazanger approached its opponent who was covering in dents, scratches and displace wires.

"Kyusoke," Sanger's distorted voice called through the communication system. "Why do you continue to try that technique? You know very well that Altesien Natcht is not properly made to handle that sword."

Kyusoke leaned back against his seat and didn't respond to the Major's statement. He refused to believe that fact. He knew that Altesien Natcht was built with a sword and he would risk it all to figure out how to use it.

&

Please review.


End file.
